The Strangest Thing
by Anakin McFly
Summary: What cannot happen... will happen. Twilight Zone crossover.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Back to the Future or The Twilight Zone.  
  
The Strangest Thing  
  
April 2003  
  
Hill Valley, California  
  
You are travelling through another dimension.  
  
A dimension not only of sight and sound but of the mind  
  
A journey through a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination  
  
There's a signpost up ahead your next stop  
  
Is THE TWILIGHT ZONE...  
  
Marty McFly jerked out of bed, heart thumping.  
  
"What kind of weird dream was THAT?" he wondered.  
  
Suddenly, a website address flashed in his mind.  
  
'Fanfiction.net'  
  
And it was gone.  
  
Marty shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.  
  
The rest of his family was already up having breakfast, and he went to join them.  
  
Yet somehow, he could not get the address out of his head.  
  
'Fanfiction.net'  
  
And suddenly, another address flashed in his mind.  
  
'Bttf.com'  
  
Marty stopped in mid-chew.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Marty gobbled up the rest of his breakfast and ran to his computer, switching it on.  
  
"Come on..."  
  
The computer started, and Marty went online.  
  
'Fanfiction.net'  
  
He typed in the address, and the website loaded.  
  
There was nothing strange about it.  
  
He did not know what he had expected, but, well, there was nothing strange about it.  
  
But since he was there, he must as well go check it out.  
  
Marty decided to go read some Star Wars fanfics. He clicked on 'Movies' and looked for the title.  
  
About two seconds later his eyes paused over the underlined blue words: 'Back to the Future'.  
  
And he wondered.  
  
There was something strange about that link.  
  
It seemed to be begging him, calling out to him.  
  
He clicked.  
  
The page loaded.  
  
Marty scanned the screen; and his face grew pale.  
  
There was DEFINITELY something strange going on.  
  
"What on earth..." Marty suddenly became scared, reading through the list of stories and summaries.  
  
For how could they know what happened to him that day... he had never told anyone but Jen...  
  
Marty scrolled to the top of the screen and clicked on the story there.  
  
'The Strangest Thing'.  
  
He read through the first few lines with growing panic.  
  
And then his heart nearly stood still.  
  
"How could they know?" Marty whispered in panic, and saw those very words of his appear onscreen.  
  
SOMEONE was watching him.  
  
Marty's heartbeat speeded up suddenly as he saw his thoughts on the screen as well.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Marty yelled, panicking.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"How can this be happening?"  
  
Marty's blood pressure went WAY up.  
  
He was now in a cold sweat, his fingers almost slipping off the mouse.  
  
And yet he held on, panicking as he read on and on, every movement, every thought, every word of his displayed on the computer screen.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Marty screamed.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
His five year old daughter, Marlene, appeared in the doorway.  
  
The screen had predicted it too. THEY had known.  
  
"Nothing... go out, Marlene."  
  
She left.  
  
He continued reading.  
  
This was impossible, and yet...  
  
Marty scrolled down to the bottom of the page.  
  
He had to know what would happen.  
  
Just before he did, he saw just what he was going to do appear onscreen.  
  
His face went almost completely white.  
  
He scrolled all the way down...  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
=D  
  
Marty screamed at the smiley face.  
  
It was EVIL.  
  
WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT, MCFLY?  
  
He screamed again.  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
He reached the bottom of the page.  
  
Almost, that is, for a certain phrase had caught his eye.  
  
'Marty died,' he read.  
  
"No....." Marty thought.  
  
THEY had known. Known what he was going to do. Known he was going to read it. And THEY had said that he was going to die.  
  
But it wasn't possible, was it?  
  
WAS IT?  
  
Marty died.  
  
~ - ~ - 


	2. Chapter 2

The Strangest Thing: Chapter Two  
  
"We don't know what happened," the doctor told Jennifer as she held the five-year-old twins close to her. "Do you have any idea what may have caused his... death?"  
  
Jennifer shook her head.  
  
"I just know that... he went to the computer... Marlene said he went online... and about five minutes later..." Jennifer McFly burst into tears.  
  
"What website was he looking at?" the doctor asked gently.  
  
"I don't know," Jennifer replied through her sobs. "It said 'www.fanfiction.net' in the address box but the screen said that the site could not be found... I tried to go there too but apparently there's no such place..."  
  
The doctor nodded.  
  
"I see." He paused. "I'm very sorry, but, well, there's nothing we can do."  
  
Jen was still crying.  
  
"I'm really sorry," The doctor repeated.  
  
Jennifer nodded, putting an arm round her kids to escort them back home.  
  
She would never know what happened.  
  
No one would ever know what happened, except Marty, and he was dead.  
  
For the answers to it can only be found in one place...  
  
That is, THE TWILIGHT ZONE.  
  
The End  
  
This was originally supposed to be part of the TotFC but I changed my mind...  
  
Please review! Thanks. =D It's one of my few sane fics. If you can call this sane. 


End file.
